The sand and the Water
by Scarlet Shinigami
Summary: What does the CEO of Kaiba corp decide to do when he's sick and tired of the same dull daily routine. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I'm Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp. I have money and power. I take care of my little brother, Mokuba. I have everything and yet I feel like I have nothing.

Maybe I'm just tired of the same everyday routine. I wake up at 6am every weekday, go to school with brainless zombies, come home, work, play with Mokuba for an hour, and finally sleep. Weekends are even more dull. I sleep until 7am, take Mokuba out to eat somewhere without the paparazzi, and then work until I'm too tired.

School is almost out for the summer, maybe me and Mokuba should take a vacation. Although I don't really like vacations much I think It'll be good to have a change of scenery and I bet Mokuba will agree too.

"NO! WHY! WHY NOW! DON'T DIE NOW!"

So either someone is actually dying or that screaming has something to do with Mokuba's video game.

I walk out of my bedroom and down the hall to Mokuba's room.

"Mokuba what died" I ask

"the batries for my Wii remote died, can we go buy some new ones?" asked Mokuba

"sure"

"Yes!"

Mokuba quickly put his shoes on and I informed my driver where he was taking us. We made our way to the limo and that's when I decided to ask Mokuba a question.

"Mokuba where do you want to go for vacation?"


	2. Fun and Games

_**Sorry this took sooooo long! By the way there's not going to be any puppyshipping, I want this fanfic to be different from my other ones. ANYWAYS, enjoy and please review! **_

* * *

I wasn't exactly _happy_ when Mokuba said he wanted to spend the summer in Los Angeles, California. It's not like it's a bad place, it's just that we've been here before. Not very long, but we've still been here!

There's so many people – that's what I wanted to get away from! And I don't like the beach; it's full of more people and fan girls. Why couldn't Mokuba have wanted to go to any place other than here! Well, at least I bought a house here. I hate hotels; they're so unclean.

I wish I could leave now, but then Mokuba would complain for the rest of the summer and I don't want to deal with that. I should try to enjoy myself; I'm going to be here for a while, anyway.

"Mokuba, where do you what to go?" I ask.

"Can we go to Six Flags?"

"No."

"Seto, we're on vacation! Please!"

"Fine."

"We're going on all the rides!"

"Yay," I say sarcastically.

Mokuba simply rolls his eyes and drags me to the car.

"Mokuba, I don't have the key."

"Here you go," says Mokuba, who then hands me the keys to the car.

So, after a long drive – and waiting in that long entrance line –, we finally got in and were now looking for some new ride Mokuba wanted to get on.

"Um... Seto, can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How were mom and dad like? You don't have to answer if you don't want to; I know you don't like talking about the past."

That question surprised me. Mokuba doesn't really ask about our birth parents, mainly because he gets sad and starts saying that soon he'll forget them completely. I guess I should answer him.

"Well, mom liked flowers, trees, butterflies, everything that had to do with nature, which is why we had so many plants in our backyard. She also loved cooking and baking, and that's why she became a chef. When she wasn't working, she would cook something for us and dad would try to help, but the only thing he could do was boil water, so mom would kick him out of the kitchen and do everything herself."

"Did they fight a lot?"

"Not really. I remember this one time they were arguing because dad didn't want to take out the trash or clean up. He ended up sleeping on the couch, and he was giving presents to mom every day for a week. I asked mom if they were getting a divorce, and all she said was, "No, Seto, we're not getting a divorce, but your father needs to learn to help around the house more." That's the worst fight they had, I think."

"They fought over something so small?"

"Ya, they didn't really fight at all, though. They seemed to agree on everything."

"Weird."

"Yes, I know."

"What about dad? What was he like?"

"He was like… um, a child."

"What?"

"He didn't take things seriously; I don't know how the hell he became an engineer."

"Being an engineer sounds cool."

"That's what he told me when I asked him why he was an engineer."

"Seriously, you're not making this up right?"

"No, I'm not."

"There it is!" said Mokuba, running towards some ride.

I follow him of course, but with all the people and how fast he was running, he disappeared into the crowd. So I decided to call him.

"Where are you, Seto? I thought you were right behind me."

"You run too fast."

"Seto, you're taller than me so you have longer legs and you're telling me that you can't keep up with me? Do you know how short I am?!"

"… Shut up"

"You can go do whatever you want since I know you don't like the long lines and stuff. I'll call you to tell you where I am after I'm tired of the ride, ok?"

"Fine."

I end the call and start walking around, looking for something to do. I soon find a pizza place and buy some like any normal person with money would do; who can resist pizza? I sit down at an empty table and start eating, for once feeling calm and relaxed. No work or meetings – just pizza.

This feeling ends as soon as I hear three girls talking about me, however. They were obviously fan girls, since fan girls can never whisper.

"Look at that guy sitting at the table!" says girl #1.

"TMZ was right! Seto Kaiba is in California!" exclaims girl #2.

"He's sexier in person! But why isn't he at Kaiba Land? He can ride all the rides for free!" asks girl #3.

"These are different rides! Besides, why would he go to his own amusement park? I bet he's been on all the rides there," deduces girl #1.

Their conversation continues on and on, so I decide to quickly walk away before they gather the audacity to talk to me.

* * *

**Ring!**

That was my phone. Mokuba sent me a text.

_Meet me by the green lantern ride, you can't miss it. It's green and has a lot of loops._

Does he seriously expect me to find him!? Does he not see how huge this place is! I don't even have a map!

"Um, excuse me, but you're hot."

It's one of the girls from before. Girl #2. She followed me.

"That's nice, now go away," I tell her.

"Um, here's my number."

The girl shoves a napkin in my hand and ran off, probably going back to her friends. I drop the napkin with disinterest and start on a quest to find Mokuba. And avoid any more awkward situations like what just happened.


End file.
